The invention is suitable for a wide range of applications including, but not limited to:                wallpaper;        billboard panels;        architectural plans;        advertising and promotional posters; and        banners and signage.However, in the interests of brevity, it will be described with particular reference to wallpaper and an associated method of production. It will be appreciated that the on-demand wallpaper printing sytem described herein is purely illustrative and the invention has much broader application.        